


Loosen Up My Buttons.

by ladyfinnegan



Series: Drunk in Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Don't hate me for it, I don't know if this is any good, M/M, Stripper!Winchesters, author!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is definitely not what Castiel had in mind. But it doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen Up My Buttons.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: ["Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCLxJd1d84s).

“Gabriel, you’ve got to be kidding.” Castiel’s jaw was slacked as his older brother pulled up in front of a strip club. The bright blue neon lights read “Devil’s Trap”. When Gabriel suggested they go out for drinks in celebration of Castiel’s book reaching the status of New York Time’s Bestseller, this isn’t what he had in mind. At all. 

“Oh, c’mon, Cassie. Stop being such a prude.” Gabriel rolled his eyes as he parked the car “A little booze and strippers aren’t going to kill you.” 

“No, but I do have a reputation to uphold, Gabriel.” Castiel said sternly, looking down at his older brother. 

“Look, you just had another best seller. That’s your third in a row, I’m proud of you and I wanna take you out for a little celebration. Now, you’re gonna put on your man pants, march in there, and throw dollar bills at strippers like there’s no mañana.” The fair haired brother grinned and pushed his sibling out of the car. 

Castiel groaned first in protest, then in resignation; once Gabriel put his mind to something, there was no chance of changing it. So he walked in there with fear and nervousness etched into his face as Gabriel sweet-talked a bouncer by the name of Rufus. 

The inside of the club wasn’t what Castiel expected it to be. He imagined dark, crude, and unsanitary. Although it was dark, it felt more of a warm glow. The place was impeccably clean, adorned with deep plums and golds. Hints of red and charcoal. A small crowd lingered over an empty catwalk stage, two poles lined bare. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the God of Mischief, himself.” A woman leaned over from behind the bar “And you brought a guest!” 

“Ellen, meet my brother Castiel. Cassie, this is Ellen Harvelle. She runs the joint.” 

“This is a fine establishment you run, Mrs. Harvelle.” Castiel greeted the woman kindly. 

“Call me Ellen, hon. I’ll get you both Gabriel’s usual. Take a seat, the show’s about to start.” She winked at them before getting to work on their drinks. Gabriel hauled him over a table at the foot of the stage. 

“Now, this is what I wanted you to see. Cassie, these guys look like they could be the sons of Adonis. There’s one that’s around your height, just a little taller, but Cassie, his brother.” Gabriel clutched his chest in mock pain “His brother is a God. Literally tall, dark, and handsome.” 

Castiel laughed as drinks were set in front of him by two ladies wearing nothing but frilly panties and nipple pasties. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me in welcoming the dancing duo Di Angelo and Phoenix!” The announcers voice boomed over the loudspeaker. 

The music started slow and sultry as the lights dimmed and two spot lights illuminated the stage. 

Two men dressed in loose clothing slinked out the curtains. One dressed in lighter, more innocent colors, the one Castiel assumed as Di Angelo; making the other man, dressed in fiery reds and golds, as Phoenix. 

_“I’m telling you to loosen up my buttons, babe, but you keep frontin’.”_

The synchronization of the two men was mesmerizing, both slowly unbuttoning their loose shirts as their hips rolled perfectly in tune with the music. They let their shirts fall to the floor, exposing their toned and chiseled chests. Phoenix glanced at Gabriel, making the older man blush. But Di Angelo kept his eyes focused on Castiel, green eyes twinkling with mischief under the bright lights. 

The duo looked at each other then at the two men seated at the end of the stage. 

Di Angelo strutted along the stage, sliding down, his face dangerously close to the edge as his hips grinded against the catwalk; bills rained down on the man as his caught one with his mouth. Castiel caught a glimpse of Phoenix, his muscular legs holding him steady as he slowly slid his way down the metallic pole, his pants gone and dressed only in tight leather briefs. 

_“You’ve been sayin’ all the right things all night long, but I can’t seem to get you over here and help take this off.”_

Gabriel quickly whispered something in Di Angelo’s ear, making him grin widely. 

He gracefully strode off the stage and headed to Castiel. 

“Gabriel, what did you tell him?” Castiel hissed through his teeth. 

“Oh, you’ll see.” Gabriel chuckled mischievously as he stretched his legs. 

Di Angelo slowly lowered himself on Castiel’s lap, hips grinding against his. Green eyes met blue as he grabbed Castiel’s hands and placed them on his chest, making them slowly near his hips and thighs. He bent down backwards, hands touching the floor, and lifted his legs up until they were on either side of Castiel’s face before Phoenix took hold of his legs, holding him in a split across his shoulders. 

The song faded out as Di Angelo backflipped off the other man and gracefully landed to his feet. 

“C’mon, we have a meeting.” Gabriel exclaimed giddly, pulling Castiel to his feet. 

“Gabriel, what was that?!” Castiel fumed “You arranged the lap dance, didn’t you?” 

“Maaaaybbbeee.” Gabriel sing-songed as they reached the bar “Ellen, we’ll take two more Usuals.” 

“You better drink them fast, because here come the boys.” Ellen nodded at the side door where the duo were exiting. “Boys, post-dancing drinks. Come on!” 

“Well, Gabriel. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Phoenix smirked. 

“Boys, this is Cassie.” Gabriel grinned “Cassie, meet the boys.” 

“Castiel.” He corrected “And it was quite a performance you-uh-you had, Mr. Phoenix and Mr. Di-Di Angelo.” Castiel stuttered, looking at the emerald-eyed man in front of him. 

Di Angelo shook his head and laughed “Dean, my name’s Dean. And this giant is Sam, my brother. By the look on your face, I’m guessing this is your first time at a club?” 

Castiel nodded sheepishly “Yes, Gabriel decided this would be a great idea to celebrate my new book becoming a best-seller.” 

“Hey, congratulations!” Dean grinned widely, patting Castiel’s shoulder “That’s a big deal.” 

Castiel blushed “Yes, thank you. I’m sorry if I’m being forward, but how did brothers become erotic dancers together?” 

“Dean and I are studying dance at NYU. I work part time at a gym and Dean works in a garage fixing cars. This is just something we do for extra cash.” Sam explained, drinking some of his water. 

“It would also be incredibly selfish of me to keep my beauty hidden from the world.” Dean laughed. 

Sam rolled his eyes at the comment “So, how do you and Gabriel know each other?” 

“We’re brothers!” Gabriel replied happily draping his arm around Castiel. 

Dean raised an eyebrow “Really? You two don’t really look alike.” 

“The beauty of adoption.” Castiel smiled. 

“A costume designer and author. Sounds like quite a pair.” Sam laughed. 

“Is that how you all know each other?” 

“Yeah, Gabe designs all of the costumes and in return he gets free drinks.” Dean explained “He’s gonna drink Ellen out of business.” 

“Which reminds me.” Gabriel waved Ellen over for a refill. 

“And now that reminds me. Gabriel there’s some issues with the zippers for the Egyptian dance, could you come look at it?” Sam looked down at the older man, hazel eyes shining. 

“For you, Samuel, anything.” Gabriel bowed before excusing himself with Sam. 

Dean fiddled around with the tassels of his robe, avoiding Castiel’s gaze. 

“Uh, well. I think I am also going to excuse myself.” Castiel’s voice was filled an awkward tone “It was great meeting you.” 

He turned to leave as Dean took light hold on his arm. “Wait! Uh.” Dean looked down on his hold and quickly took his hand away “You could stay for the next dance. I mean, if you..uh..wanted to.” Dean cringed before looking at Castiel. 

Castiel froze “Oh! Hm.” 

“I mean, you don’t have to, but if you had nothing else to do...” 

Castiel’s face softened “I’d like to see you perform some more.” 

Dean grinned widely “Great! I’m-I’m gonna go great ready, okay? Promise you won’t run off?” He asked, backing up into a waitress, almost knocking her over. 

Castiel laughed “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my iPod for playing this song on repeat, but it inspired me.


End file.
